endgame_argfandomcom-20200214-history
Vyctory Resort Questionnaire
Description This is the questionnaire that is avaialble in the Vyctory Resort website Take this short quiz to help us customize the perfect fantasy just for you. Remember, this is a fantasy, be honest with yourself, be honest with us. You won’t regret it -- at least not until you get back home Questions WALKING DOWN A BOARDWALK YOU SEE A CLOWN HANDING OUT PLASTIC FLOWERS AND BALLOONS. YOU: a) Knock the flowers and balloons out of the clown’s hands and slap him hard across the face. b) Walk over, shake the clown's hand and take a balloon to carry for the rest of the day. c) Run over, give the clown a big hug, and help him hand out the presents. d) Walk by the clown, smirk, and ask him how his life got so off-course that he had to resort to this. WHICH OF THESE PETS WOULD YOU BE MOST LIKELY TO OWN: a) Snow Leopard b) Boa Constrictor c) French Bulldog d) Toucan YOUR MOTHER-IN-LAW UNEXPECTEDLY ARRIVES ON YOUR DOORSTEP, AND SHE WANTS TO STAY WITH YOU FOR A WEEK. YOU: a) Are thrilled to spend quality time with family. b) Make clear your annoyance to your spouse and spend the week trying to shorten the visit. c) Explain to her how to "use the damn phone" and plan an 'unfortunate accident.' d) Accommodate her visit and remain pleasant. ON VACATION YOU HEAR ABOUT A NUDE BEACH NEARBY. YOU: a) Think about going but quickly decide it's not a good idea. b) Go to check it out, wearing a tiny bathing suit just in case you decide to join in. c) Move from where you are immediately, in case you accidentally see something obscene. d) Grab as many people as you can and run there naked. YOU FIND YOURSELF IN A ROOM WITH SOMEONE WHO HAS HURT YOUR FEELINGS BADLY, LYING ON THE FLOOR UNCONSCIOUS. YOU: a) Tie them up and call the authorities. b) Wake them up, and try to find common ground. c) Wake them up and fight them. d) Tie them up, wake them, and beat them to death. YOU SEE A PITBULL ATTACKING A BABY PANDA IN THE STREET. YOU: a) Call for help. b) Get some popcorn. c) Help the dog. d) Freeze in your tracks. YOU WIN A CONTEST THAT GIVES YOU AN ALL-EXPENSE PAID VACATION TO ANYWHERE YOU WISH. YOU CHOOSE TO GO: a) Back home to visit your family. b) On a guided boat trip down the Amazon. c) To a nice resort in the Bahamas. d) On a Russian rocket for a trip to the International Space Station. YOU'RE HUNGRY AND SEE TWO RESTAURANTS: THE GOLDEN ARCHES AND RARE MEAT. THE GOLDEN ARCHES SERVES AMERICAN FAST FOOD. ON RARE MEAT'S MENU ARE RATTLESNAKE, HIPPO, AND A SECTION CALLED ‘ONLY THE NAUGHTY BITS. YOU: a) Momentarily consider the fast food offerings, turn up your nose and enter Rare Meat. b) Peer at the odd menu of Rare Meat, give a small shudder and treat yourself to a nice, happy meal. c) Involuntarily retch at Rare Meat’s menu, and run towards the Golden light. d) Throw a brick into the window of The Golden Arches and gleefully grab a table at Rare Meat. YOU SEE TWO ELEPHANTS MATING IN THE ZOO. YOU: a) Get the urge to call everyone in your 'little black book'. b) Look at the crowd to see if anyone else is feeling as excited as you are. c) Take note of how different these animals are from humans and move on. d) Turn your head in disgust and walk away as quickly as possible. AT YOUR OFFICE, SOMEONE HAS BROUGHT IN A CAKE TO CELEBRATE A CO-WORKER’S BIRTHDAY. YOU: a) Lead everyone in singing “Happy Birthday” and organize a rousing game of "Pin the Tail on the Donkey." b) Grin and bear the singing and go back to your desk with a bitter piece of cake. c) Shove Birthday Boy's face into the cake and tell everyone to get back to work. d) Wish your co-worker well and have cake with everyone. WHILE DRIVING, YOU SEE A VERY ATTRACTIVE, SMILING PERSON STANDING NUDE BY THE SIDE OF THE ROAD. YOU: a) Jump out of the car and take your clothes off too. b) Shield your eyes as you drive past and call the authorities. c) Slow down and ask politely if they need help. d) Stop immediately, and proposition them. YOU ARE ASLEEP IN YOUR BED WHEN YOU HEAR SOMEONE BREAKING INTO YOUR HOME. YOU: a) Pull the covers over your head and hope they leave. b) Lock your bedroom door and scream out "I'm calling the police!" c) Sneak downstairs with a knife and wait for the intruder. When he comes close, you slit his throat and watch him bleed out. d) Grab a gun and fire wildly into the dark. Results Depending on the answers there seem to exist 16 possible personality results. *Each result has 4 letters to identify it *Those letters are used for the image name - http://www.vyctoryresort.com/images/personalities/XXXX.jpg *They are also used for the description - http://www.vyctoryresort.com/api/personality?code=XXXX *The letter possibilities seem to be p/v s/n o/e a/h﻿ Extra Notes There is some speculation of what each of the letters could stand for *P/V: Passive/Violent *N/S: Non-sexual/Sexual *O/E: Ordinary/Exotic *H/A: Happy/Angry Category:Website Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Vyctory Resort